


Making Mistakes

by sniperct



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Pining, Roommates, Trans Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A chance to help Cass get her crush out of her system, a chance for Elsa to work Cass out of her own system.And then Rapunzel’s name hung in the air between them.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Making Mistakes

Elsa had known that Cassandra was in love with Rapunzel for a long time now. It was a fact that made her own feelings even more complicated. Easier to try to move on when your crush couldn’t move on from someone else, and yet harder, knowing that there was still a chance, however small, you could be the one she moved on with. Being her roommate didn’t help much, either.

She couldn’t _hate_ Rapunzel, no matter how often she tried or how often she found Cass curled in a ball on her bed. Rapunzel couldn’t help being the bundle of sunshine she was, and she couldn’t help other peoples’ feelings towards her. And Cass tried very, very hard to disguise them from everyone. But Elsa could tell that they were tearing her apart inside.

Frankly, she could _relate_ which was an _annoyance_. Elsa hated how she felt; her sister was the romantic one, she had a life and a career and yet … She wanted Cass to be happy. She wanted to be happy herself, experience the things her sister told her about, share her life with Cass.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Cass murmured, staring down at her phone, her voice startling Elsa out of her thoughts.

“What was that?”

Cass’s head snapped up, “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t think it’s nothing,” Elsa said gently.

“It’s nothing,” Cass repeated, and now Elsa was the one who couldn’t do this anymore.

“What did Rapunzel do?”

Cass blinked at her, mouth hanging open.

“Cass, I’m your best friend. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you pine after her.” Elsa came over, kneeling next to her, “Please talk to me. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t here for you?”

“No,” Cass swallowed. “It really _is_ nothing.” She tilted the phone so Elsa could see a picture of her cousin at the beach with her boyfriend.

They were having fun and Rapunzel was sharing it with someone she cared about. Nothing more, nothing less. Elsa took the phone from her and set it onto the table next to them, “I wish I could help. I could listen, or …”

Smiling, Cass shook her head, “I’m not sure there’s much you could do, El.” Cass didn’t frequently talk about her feelings, but there was a wistfulness to her voice, a want and a need and a bruised heart.

Elsa’s eyes darted to the phone, then she looked at Cass again and lifted her hand to her face, “I know I’m not her. But I can be for a night.”

“Elsa, that’s not funny.” Cass peered at her for a moment, then let out a shuddering breath, “You’re serious.”

Her impulsive streak sometimes got her into trouble but once she committed to something Elsa typically didn’t back down. She nodded, “Yes. Get her out of your system or … just get some _comfort_.”

“I’m not going to _use_ you, El.” Cass shook her head, though she didn’t pull away, eyes dipping to Elsa’s lips then back up to her eyes.

More than anything that single action emboldened Elsa, and she let a little truth slip into her words, “We could be using each other.” 

Elsa tried to give Cass her most seductive look, and from the way Cass’s face reddened it must have worked a little.

“Okay,” Shakily, Cass got to her feet, pulling Elsa up with her. “But it’s you I’m making love to, not Rapunzel.”

Elsa’s heart did a backflip at those words, “I’m very okay with that.” She didn’t quite believe them, but she _hoped_ that Cass agreeing so readily _meant_ something.

At least they’d be making this mistake together. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend Cass loved her and not Rapunzel.

Cass kissed her so suddenly and deeply that her breath was stolen away. Almost immediately, tears pricked at the corners of Elsa’s eyes and she _knew_ this was a mistake but it was one she was willing to make. 

Like she was swept up in a whirlwind, Elsa kissed Cass back as they stumbled wrapped around each other, to Elsa’s bedroom. Clothing formed a trail, Elsa pressing herself against Cass, doing as much as she could to get Cass out of her system as to help Cass get Rapunzel out of hers.

The shock of Cass’s warm skin against hers melted away residual worries and fears. Skin to skin and mouth to mouth, touching stroking kissing gasping. Cass’s weight on her, nimble fingers, calloused hands burning her in the best of ways. Nails digging in, leaving marks and bruises, silent words of adoration falling from Elsa’s lips as tears trailed down her face. A wave washed over her, stronger and faster than any she’d ever experienced before. And then Cass clung to her, overwhelmed, shivering and shuddering and crying out her release.

Rapunzel’s name hung in the air between them. 

Elsa turned her head, burying it into her pillow, knowing she’d asked for that, had half expected it. And yet her heart broke all the same, as easily as if she’d been run through by a javelin. It was a struggle to pull her emotions back and keep them in check.

Cass laid on her side next to Elsa, rubbing a hand up and down her hip, “Elsa, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Elsa quickly assured her. She looked back at Cass, saw the ‘no it’s not’ written in her eyes and very nearly lost the war of her tears.

“Do you want me to—”

“Stay,” Elsa said, rolling over to face Cass and bury her face into her chest. Cass hesitated, before wrapping her arms around Elsa. The hand rubbing up and down her back was a small comfort and after a moment she started to do the same to Cass, tracing the contours and muscles of her back.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Cass whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“Do you feel better?” Elsa asked, praying Cass wouldn’t lie to her and yet hoping she would, “Did it help?”

Cass went very still, then sighed, “Yes. And no.”

Elsa nuzzled her face against Cass’s throat and made a questioning sound.

“I _do_ feel a little better.” She stroked her hair in a slow, gentle way, “Making love to one of the most kind and beautiful people I know has a way of doing that.”

There was truth in the way Cass spoke, which made Elsa glad she was hiding her face to hide her expression. The wound that Cass had unknowingly caused was soothed a little but it still felt raw and open and bleeding, as much self-inflicted as anything Cass had done. Knowing what she felt like and tasted like, and what the sound of her voice _did_ to her, and Cass had wormed her way much more deeply into Elsa’s system than she’d ever thought possible.

“But…” Again, Cass kissed the top of her head, “You don’t deserve to be treated like a substitute or replacement.”

“I asked for this,” Elsa reminded her, finally lifting her head to look at her. “And I’d do it again. It was _almost_ everything I’ve dreamed … about.” Oh crap.

Cass peered at her, then closed her eyes for a moment. “Can I get another chance? I want to make it up to you.”

Trying to not sound too excited, Elsa replied, “Yes, of course!” She’d make love to Cass a thousand times even if her heart shattered every time. Suddenly, Cass pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks.” Cass’s voice was rough and wobbly, “I did realize a few things, too.”

“Like?” Elsa’s roller coaster of emotions continued, and she was glad she didn’t have super powers. She’d probably have blown up their apartment on accident by now.

“Just a few things,” Cass said, touching her chin with one finger and tilting Elsa’s head up.

They kissed, hands wandering and Elsa pushed Cass down this time, determined to make love to her and show Cass what was waiting for her and wanting for her and she could have if she just let herself.

“Elsa,” Cass breathed, like she was reminding herself. No. No, like she was discovering something, wrapping her tongue around the name, tasting and feeling it for the first time.

It sounded like it fit and Elsa’s heart felt brittle but hopeful.

“Elsa,” Cass said, again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
